rebeccaparhamfandomcom-20200216-history
How to Creep Out Your Favorite YouTubers at Conventions/Transcript
* Rebecca Parham: How to creep out your favorite Youtubers at conventions! 1. Know everything about them, and let them KNOW you know everything about them! "And your favorite backstreet boy song is 'Larger than life', "And you drive a 2012 blue Toyota Camry, "And you live on 1234 Internet Drive, "And your blood type is B negative!" "Oh, and speaking of that, "Your DNA Ancestry is mostly Eastern European, and--" 2. Run to them at full speed! * noise * Rebecca Parham: "...JAIIIIIIDEEEEN!" * Jaiden Animations: "AHH!" * Rebecca Parham: 3. Only talk about their looks! "As I said before, I'm just so envious! I mean, I WISH I was as pretty as you. Everything looks good on you! Although I think you could lose a few pounds before you wear those pants again. But OH MY GOSH, your hair is SO perfect, that think I could I could just slice it RIGHT OFF YOUR SCALP!" 4. Don't ask for that hug, take that hug! * noise * noise * silence * Rebecca Parham: 5. Sob uncontrollably! Sobbing "...And I just can't believe I'm here, in front of you, and--and you're here in front of me, "And you're not a body pillow, and I just love you so much!" 6. Make a pass at them! "Hey, you know what would make the BEST selfie? "Is if you kissed me, you sexy little Irish cinnamon bun." "Ha, I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" "...Unless you're into it." 7. Give them inappropriate gifts! "So, I just got you this card." * DaneBoe: "Aww, thanks!" "I really apprecia-- Woah MY GOD!" * Rebecca Parham: "Ehh, Ehh? Yeahh, that's what guys like." And finally, 8. Show them your ship art! "I call it, 'Pewdska'!" * TomSka: "Wait, why am I on the bottom?" * Rebecca Parham: Hey guys! Rebecca Parham here! I hoped you liked that. And, in all seriousness, please, don't do any of the things you saw on this list. Though I'm pretty sure most of you watching this wouldn't. This was all just some tongue-and-cheek fun. Real advice for meeting Youtubers, be confident, be polite and considerate, And talk to them like they're one of your peers who loves online entertainment. Because, really, they are! And, please, ...don't--don't chase them. You wouldn't want to be chased by a mob, so please, don't do it to anyone else. Now all that said, I can't WAIT to see you guys at Vidcon! If you see me walking around aimlessly, don't hesitate to come and say hi. This is my face! Remember it! Special thanks to JaidenAnimations, Daneboe, and Tomska For lending their voices to this silly little video. I still don't know how I got them to do it. They probably were just taking pity on me. That's how I get all my friends! Alright Explainers and Entertainers, this has been Rebecca Parham, Thank you so much for tuning in, but now, I gotta tune out. Bye! * Music Category:Transcripts